Live a Lie
by Arien Lestrange
Summary: Draco Malfoy -- Mortifago? esclavo? O una esperanza nace en el?


**Live**** a Lie**

**Capitulo 1**

De nuevo en la maldita mansión, rodeado de elfos domésticos; mi madre detrás de mí todo el estúpido día, haciéndome ver mis errores e imperfecciones. Se preguntaran donde esta mi padre, pues en una celda en Azkaban. Un Malfoy en una maldita celda en Azkaban, el muy idiota se dejo atrapar y por consiguiente tengo que permanecer en este enorme y tenebroso lugar. ¡Cuánto lo odio!

No tengo absolutamente nada que hacer y detesto sentirme así, como si estuviera dentro de una prisión, y de hecho lo estoy. 

Odio tener que despertarme día a día, observar el cielo a través de mi ventana y tener que ver esos barrotes que me mantienen dentro. He recorrido mil y una vez la casona, me he perdido en escaleras, he  explorado áticos y cámaras, todas y cada una de las torres, me e asfixiado, ahogado y muerto. He ido al infierno y regresado y aun permanezco aquí.

Más que la prisión, más que no tener que hacer, más que ser perseguido por mi madre y los elfos me odio a mi mismo. A tener, por falta que hacer, que reflexionar… pensar acerca de mi vida, de lo que he hecho, de los caminos que he tomado y las decisiones que mi estúpido cerebro piensan que son correctas cuando no lo son. Ahora lo se. Odio tener que estar en una vacía, oscura y fría habitación con una simple tenue luz por que lo único que cruza por mis pensamientos es que ésa es mi vida. Yo soy el que esta pasando por todo esto. Escenas de mis años anteriores juegan entre las sombras y sonidos entre las tinieblas me abrazan, me toman, me rompen y me destrozan.

¿Soy tan poco? ¿Por qué me despierto noche tras noche lívido? El sudor frío brotando a través de mis poros, mis ojos dilatados, mí corazón palpitando como si–– ¿Por qué cuando trago saliva, cuando mis labios se tocan solamente saboreo muerte y vacío? ¿Por qué cuando despierto todo es amarillo, y de mis manos algo emana? ¡Sangre! ¡Si! ¡Sangre es lo que queda! ¡Heridas!

¿Por que noche tras noche siento una presencia? Como si algo me observara, como si algo vigilara cada paso que tomo.

Viene ella de nuevo, la persona que mas aborrezco; no, esperen, la persona que mas aborrezco esta lejos, en Azkaban, por lo tanto ella es lo que mas desprecio.

Siempre tan pulcra, tan perfecta, sus movimientos joviales y delicados, esa mirada llena de repugnancia, de asco. Toma su lugar frente a mí, sin mirarme a los ojos, comienza a hablar y yo hago como si la escuchara. La verdad es que es insoportable,  prefiero hundirme en mis pensamientos que estar frente a ella. Pero entonces algo ocurre que hace que todo mi ser se estremezca. Me ha dicho… ¡no! ¡Me ha dicho que esta noche haré mi juramento! ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! 

Se ha ido, ninguna palabra de apoyo, me ha dejado abatido. ¿Acaso le importa como me siento? No, solo le importa él…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué oscurece tan rápido? ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero hacer el juramento! Jurarle la vida a el–– por el que mi padre esta lejos, aunque, ¡No! ¡El esta ahí por Harry Potter! ¡Es por el! ¡Es por el que ahora sufro tanto! ¡Si! ¡Es por el! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio tanto!

Pero entonces… si, haré mi juramento, me convertiré en Mortífago y así podré vengarme por todas aquellas ocasiones en las que me ha ridiculizado, por lo de mi padre, por mi. Si, lo haré, y así… así haré a Harry Potter pagar.

~*~

La calavera y la serpiente, parece como si una llama invisible los encendiera al tiempo en que me queman. Pero no importa, puedo soportar el dolor, todo con tal de vengarme. La imagen resplandece en la oscuridad y opaca el brillo de las estrellas. Mi madre me mira con orgullo, si, con orgullo y ya no con asco. Me ve y se que en su mente yo soy el que limpiara el nombre de la familia, lo puedo ver reflejado en sus ojos, como fuego que quema.

La chimenea esta a punto de extinguirse y la oscuridad tomara por completo la habitación. Debería estar orgulloso al igual que mi madre, vengare a mi padre, haré pagara  los culpables, he hecho todo lo que se esperaba de mi entonces… ¿Por qué sigo sintiéndome vacío?

Maldita vida. Maldita familia. Maldito hijo. El odio sigue ahí, pero no es hacia Potter, no. Seria una mentira si dijera que el me hace sentir así, pero me sirve tener a alguien en quien desahogarme.

No puedo permanecer aquí, con ella. Iré a mi habitación, si, ahí, a mi prisión.

Ella me interroga con su mirada. Comienza a temer… comienza a entender que yo no soy como él.

Yo doy media vuelta y subo por las escaleras, no tengo la más mínima intención de darle mis razones.

De nuevo me hundo en mi cama, en mis pensamientos. Pero ahora no es tan fácil, no. Ahora estoy marcado. Ahora soy un sirviente.

¿Acaso esto me hace mejor? ¿Acaso algún cambio ocurrió? Nada, sigo igual, inclusive peor que antes. Mis decisiones de nada sirven.

Trago saliva amargamente, un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Siento como si hubiera saltado en un precipicio y voy cayendo lentamente. Lo único es que sigo cayendo, y que tarde o temprano llegare al fondo y me destrozare, si es que no muero antes sofocado.

La maldita cicatriz todavía me arde. Soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido, soy un estúpido.

Creí, caí en la mentira. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no me ayudara. Es por el que mi padre esta en Azkaban, y la vida preciosa del Señor Oscuro no puede ser arriesgada. No, así que no ira por mi padre.

¿Pero realmente quiero a mi padre?

_Nota de yo: Pues… ke opinan? Este fic se supone ke era "one shot", pero al parecer estara un poko mas largo, y es ke una vez ke comenze la historia me remoté a otras cosas y no podemos dejar a drakito sufriendo, vdd?_


End file.
